Thankyou
by SoulessRain-eye
Summary: I'm not sure why my body moved to listen, why it cared when my mind did not. But at the mension of her name...well, i couldnt help it. does it really matter? sasuke x sakura
1. Chapter 1

Ok...so I was inspired by the Naruto Shippuden movie 2...to write a new fanfic. this one is a bit different then my others since it will be purley from sasukes pov. tell me how it is, and if you guys like it i will continue it...if not ill end it with three chapters...hehe...need motivation.

by the way...dont ask about the title...that was just..what fit in my head.

* * *

Shopping. And why was I doing it? Well I had nothing better to do, and I used to do it in Konoha all the time. The weather was agreeable that day, nothing to hot or too cold. Well it was a little warmer, but the light breeze kept it from being bothersome. I needed the basics; well the cook did back at the underground. Lately I had nothing much better to do other then stand around inside that Uchiha hide out with "Tobi", Red head, Water boy, Nature boy, and those gossiping cats. So Shopping at the moment was a break I needed. Karen had offered to come with me, but I told her to stay back…a group was compromising and I was pretty notable already.

Other then that, beats where pretty hard to find. What did we need beats for anyway? I suddenly liked the idea of acting allergic. But what did beats matter anyway…if I hadn't complained about them yet, I wouldn't in the future. I spotted a shop that had them ahead. Acute eyes where pretty useful, but I didn't learn that just now…just re-realized it.

While my thoughts continued to drone on in their usual fashion over rather boring things because I had nothing better to think of I heard a commotion behind me in the street. For a forest town like this, it was pretty weird to hear the sound of kunai clinking together. But it didn't concern me, that is until three flew at me. I wasn't sure if they where here for me or not, but regardless I would keep my peasant cover a second longer as I ducked out of the way and into a crowd of people.

People began to scurry out of the way, into shops…but oddly enough many stayed put. As if they saw this every day, even more odd. My eyes looked out from under my straw hat and saw what I was looking for. Three rain rouge ninja attacking another. The prey was a girl that had been standing behind me with a child…I hadn't seen her per-say but I had heard her. Now that I looked upon her I was shocked to find that this girl ironically resembled Sakura Haruno…but Haruno wouldn't be in a town like this…in fact she probably wouldn't be out of Konoha what with all the drama they had had lately.

Even so, the sun shown off her face favorably. Her pink hair was half tied up in a bun, and the other strands flew next to her face. Her eye color, which I could barely make out do to the sun, was a pale green. Almost light blue. She dodged the kunai completely…and in a second onslaught managed to grab two kunai being thrown at her and with a simple wave of her hands, used her chakra, to send them flying right back. The enemy hadn't expected this obviously, as they where hit in the arm and legs.

This was a bit fun to watch, but I had shopping to get done and the shop keepers didn't seem to be too opposed to selling food during a fight. As I walked up to the booth I heard a man enquire about the girl. I couldn't explain why I too wanted to hear the others answer…maybe it was her strange masterful way of controlling chakra.

"Ah, you mean the young kounichi? No one knows her first name, but people call her Ms. Uchiha…though she has claimed no resemblance to the fire countries clan. She came here a couple months ago when her village was destroyed. Her son is only 5 but she's real young to be having kids…" The guy prattled about the unimportant stuff…I was about to leave…

"I heard she was once a shinobi of the fire country…she carried around Konoha head bands with her…or so some say" one interjected.

"I heard she did something worth banishing for and is now living as a rouge…maybe she slept with the kage"

Did the kounichi hear that? Her eyes seemed to narrow and her forehead crinkle in disgust. The girl then jumped up and suddenly explosions shot both pursuing ninja off the roof and out cold on the ground. The woman then floated to the ground,…now that was interesting. The crowd clapped…the men kept whispering.

"Nah…she's much too sweet, probably just grew tired of fighting."

"You met her?"

"Yah she trades inns every night or so…she's very sporadic in sleeping habits, I would guess because of those men that keep coming after her."

"Why are they?"

"Dunno…people say it's because she took something treasured to them…others say she's a vanished princess….who knows…all I know is she's a very skilled medic…"

"How can you tell…"

"HELP HELP..MY SON…"

I guess the guy was going to get his answer.

The girl hopped too and ran over kneeling down instantly. She pulled the Kunai from the boys left arm and clamped her hand over the wound. For a second a green light flashed and then she removed her hand and the kid got up only to cry for fear…The girl smiled.

Why did that smile remind me of someone….a long time ago…

She turned to a young boy who ran up to her and hugged her. This boy…also reminded me of someone.

Anyway, it didn't matter…that couldn't be Haruno Sakura…she was too young to be having kids and much to smart and moral for that…and no way would Sakura be one. away from home….or two…showing signs of a second child in chakra wave length…of course to everyone else around she appeared completely normal.

It didn't matter to me anyway. I bought some beats and went back to the hide out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. I promised id get three done before I give up totally...but I see my story is being told to continue sooo I shall for now.

* * *

Karin was going to drive me to the brink of killing myself. Getting revenge on Konoha was no where near worth it anymore if she continued to try and seduce me at every turn. The worst was, no matter how unflattering the thought of having sex with the girl was…I am still very much male…and very much responsive to ….never mind.

The cold water felt good on my burning skin and as It had successfully stung me back to soberness. If I ever thought about doing a girl, I would be sure to do it like I always had. Back in the Sound Village when I first reached a very…intolerable part of puberty…I had refrained from telling anyone. But Orochimaru knew it was a tad distracting from my training and had highered on extra help…needless to say, I hadn't exactly changed all my old habits.

Yuuko was a nice girl a few towns away always welcoming and never one to question anything but how long he intended to stay so she could tally his dues. She had green eyes…pale beautiful green eyes. Her hair was black though.

Damnit. I turned the water colder and let it drench my skin again and again in cold icy waves. Thinking about the coolness of the water made my skin tingle and everything fell numb. I liked it that way. I made a mental note to ignore Karin for the rest of the week to prevent further encouragement. As I made my way into the open from my shower with a towel about my waist and my hair clinging to my neck, one of the gabber happy cats came up and handed me a letter. I only eyed it as the cat sat and waited….i hated these things.

It read,

_Master Uchiha Sasuke, _

_There has been a requested audience with you by forum in the front hall. We send out regrets but the matter is urgent and if you are willing to reveal your location we will swear them in, however if you wish not to take this call we will have them leave without a second thought. _

_-loyal servant._

Dear lord, could the cats do nothing? I dressed quickly and went to the drawing room to peek into the forum hall. It was two rouge ninja from the rain village again. Both bowing their heads, one still begging for me to come out. The cat just stared arrogantly at them and said nothing.

I pushed my way into the door frame and raised a curt brow at them. What did they want?

"Ah, my lord Uchiha…" the first said. He looked younger and like someone who should be in an office recording papers not throwing kunai.

"It is an honor" the second breathed, he looked old and tired.

Lately the ninja of the rain village had believed that the rumors of Sasuke, the last Uchiha, had taken residence in their village…which was true, and was going to join their forces against Konoha and then rebuild his illustrious clan within its walls…partially true. Either way, rouges and regulars came on a day to day business…mostly under stupid terms…each time the cats would just look at them awkwardly until they left with disappointment. The Kage of the village had even come by twice…I had been busy sleeping.

"what services can I pay you this time…maybe you people might start leaving me alone." I was in no mood to be polite. The first scrambled…the second only sighed gruffly.

"We are here with a favor to ask, A stone…called the angels oracle was taken from our possession. It origin story is, that a young priestess named Saya had a lover from the fire country while she worked under all five countries. It was forbidden for the priestess to love a man but even so the man came every night from the wind country to seek her fortunes and every night she would sneak him into her chambers. One night however as her belly began to swell she could hide their love no longer. But before she had time to forsake her position and go to marry him, despite the dishonor he left on a mission across the sea…she could no longer see the future…She was forsaken and disgraced, however she sat by the cliffs of the ocean and awaited his return regardless…She stood there so long she turned to stone and…"

"I haven't the time for love stories old man." I retorted haughtily…what the hell did this stupid girl have to do with the crystal.

"yes right of course…when she turned to stone her body gave birth not to a child but a crystal that is said to be her life force…the crystal has changed hands many times however now it is in our possession. We where going to use it to our own ends, but if you help us retrieve it from the person who stole it…we will use it to help you get revenge on Konoha." The old man sounded like he would croak any minute…he sounded sincere in at least.

"Why not do it Sasuke-kun" Tobi taunted from behind. Great mask boy was here too.

"I don't see how I can trust these ninja…" I said.

"we ask you only retrieve it, our allegiance will be with you…" the skittish one said jerkily.

"do it Sasuke…you've been bored lately anyway…and it might be a change to practice your skill" Tobi said as if trying to rouse me…well it worked.

"whatever…ill find this crystal…who stole it?" I asked trying to get this over with so I could get started and not have to bring along the three amigos.

"The angels oracle was stolen by a rouge medical kounichi…we are unsure of her origin with village but she is a masterful ninja. This is a picture of her…"

The old man held out the photo. I took it and smirked. This would be easy…all too easy…I changed my smirk back to a frown before anyone could see…I then pocketed the picture and returned into the shadow Tobi behind me. The men I could hear where astonished and stayed a minute or two longer to whisper before they left. I sat at a small table inside the drawing room and took the tea that had been prepared. I would start tomorrow morning, for now…to calculate.

"how good to see you Sasuke…" Yuukos flawless charm had never much impressed me. However her body always did. However, I was here on business. She smirked with wide red lips as I held up the picture.

"I take it no session, alright then lets see….ah yes…she passed by here a couple of days ago. She was looking for room and board for a fortnight…she had a young child with her…no more then five I'd say. Sweet lad…came running in here without a clue then ran right back out." She smirked and handed back the picture.

"she headed due north…some guys came to the village after her…she left a day before they got here though…you one of them trying to find her?"

"side job" I simply put it and then walked off. She hunched over and let out a mellow dramatic sigh. "damn" was the last work I heard her utter before I took to the roof tops. I began my chase village to village, and it was easier to find her then I thought. The girl had a weird pattern but there was a pattern to her dancing around village to village. Tonight she would be in the mountain village on the edge of the great rice plane. I found the village and set to my disguise. It wasn't hard to walk about…but she was well hidden.

It seems I wasn't the only one who had followed her here. It was only an hour before I heard the first explosion and then my mission became ten times easier. The pink haired kounichi was there on top the roof to my right. Like the last time I had seen her…the sun complimented her good looks. I was about to jump up and snatch her…when I spotted the child that was with her. He was scuttling about the streets…he obviously was trained since he easily stayed with his mothers pace. The kid jumped behind a barrel as two kunai floated down to him. He was then gone…very skilled kid.

As I went to look for the kid again I suddenly found my attention looking up as the Kounichi slammed her fist into the gut on one of the man and his ribs could be heard as they discinigrated. She then ran and jumped to the other roof as the other attacked her. He went to use his sword but the girl with one clean stroke broke the sword and his wrist and then with another touch to his forehead he fell a good three stories to the ground. The girl had three more opponents left but her pregnancy was using her chakra supply to protect itself. Her other hand however masterfully flung out two kunai but the men where fast enough to dodge. Despite that the kounichi took a leap of faith. She summoned the chakra from her baby…I even thought that a bit…much.

But the baby had plenty to spare and the chakra flowed to her hands with ease, but there was too much now and the chakra began to flow of her body…a rather cool side effect…the chakra formed large transparent and purely chakra wings from her back. Something told me they where just for show….as she pointed her finger at the two men and a thousand tiny chakra needles shot from her hand hitting pressure points and vital life lines.

I was impressed, it was almost as if she had the chakra of ten men, and yet the control of a guru of chakra for her control was flawless. But I could be faster, and probably more skilled…I could see her chakra with my Sharingan. As I prepared to touch off and pounce her from the room I noticed a head bands fall from her bag as she preformed gymnastics tricks to keep out of danger. I crossed the street and picked it up and stared at her.

One. it would never be Sakura….for the kid opt be five she would have had to been pregnant when he had last seen her which she was not. Two. Why the hell would she steal a valuable crystal that probably had no worth to her? Three…why did she look so much like the damn kounichi of his past….

The next thing I knew I was staring at Sakura Haruno. She wore the Haruno symbol on the back of her red shirt and her white knee length over skirt, with black short and boots as well as a green hair tie only made it more obvious. But how and why? AND WHY DID I CARE?

Well she was no my target…I wasn't going allow these rouge ninja from any other village then my employer take her. I jumped up and caught her in my arms. She passed out, so it took the ordeal of explaining myself as well as why the hell I was here away quickly. I used one smoke bomb and then was gone. I kept a low profile until I reached my hotel and then I dropped her on the bed. I left the room…I couldn't be in there…this was to personal and too close to home. But why was I freaking out? It didn't matter now…none of that did. Didn't it?

After hours of pondering my next move I found myself watching her sleep from the door way. Sakura had grown. Her body was mature but not voluptuous and yet strong and curvy. Her hair was still short except for the bit she had pulled up into a pony tail. Her skin was pale from mal nourishment and she still had that swell on her stomach. As I raked my eyes over her body I couldn't help but think how much I would like to slip off her shirt and feel those nice set of breasts I had missed seeing grow….for the perhaps the hundredth time I felt jealous of Naruto over a small thing….why was I thinking of him? No none of this mattered. I would get what I needed and left…but none of her stuff had it…maybe the boy.

Just then the door shoved open and the boy appeared holding a sharp kunai straight at me. He was trembling and he gulped. Yet he still held the sharp object straight at me. I wanted to laugh and mock the kid but I saw something in his onyx eyes that kept me from doing anything but turning to look at him with a frown and saying nothing. The kid shook and went to speak…

"give….back….Sakura…." he choked and sobbed as he shoved the kunai in the air again. Sasuke went over and using a quick slash of his sword knocked the kunai from the boys hand. He went crawling after it but Sasuke picked him up by the hair and looked at him.

"think of the devil" I though inwardly then shook him once, something inside twisted but I didn't care…the kid would spill or I would cut Harunos throat.

The boys eyes where closed as he thrashed. "look kid I don't have time, tell me where the oracle is" The boy shook his head and kicked and scratched again. Kids where annoying, how could Sakura raise one alone at her age…she had…wait the kid hadn't even called her mother. Something was amiss.

The kid opened his eyes to show sharingan…I switched my hold to the neck. Why did this kid have his families eyes?! No way in hell! This was wrong, amiss, out of order…there was just no way.

"PUT the boy DOWN" a cold chilling voice came from behind me as Sakura stood and held a kunai to the back of my throat. I released the boy but turned and shifted my wait and with a thrust of my hand shoved her back to the bed. I produced a Chidori and held it above her head as she wheezed for air…her chakra was gone. The thing inside her was eating it up…I had a good guess as to who's kid it was and why it was doing that.

"Sakura" no 'mother' again…who was this kid…who reminded me of myself.

"Stay back Keiichi" She hissed and the boy sniffling moved as if he wanted to come closer but held back from Sakuras command. Sasuke eyed the kid and then looked at her. His own eyes cold and emotionless…his emotions however…heated by a flame. It was suddenly starting to matter.

"Where is the oracle Sakura…" I said coldly. She only grunted as the chakra behind my Chidori started to burn her face…The boy came up and with a running start was going to plunge the kunai into my calf. I only kicked him away and that seemed to do it for my pink haired prisoner who suddenly gained her chakra enough to slam and explosion of it with her knee into my groin. I was knocked back a few feet…ironically unexpected.

She took the kid into her arms and pulled him out of the room. I was quicker and grabbed her by her hair and slammed the pair back to the bed. The boy was passed out but Sakura was awake. However the next thing I knew she was looking at me with calm collected eyes….loving, enduring eyes.

Her hands unwound from the boy and touched my face and I felt tired. Chakra in waves hit me one by one and I fell on top of her. Blackness took me…how…I do not know.

I awoke to the smell of fresh food. A cool cloth was on my face and I was running a fever. Next to me the kid, called keiichi, was carrying a pale of water way to big for him to my bed side and went to grab the cloth when he noticed my eyes open. He stepped back for a moment then snatched the cloth and dunked it in the water, and without ringing it out slammed it on my face.

"KEIICHI!" her voice scolded before I saw her. She was at the table shaking her head. He sniffed stubbornly and went back to his corner to toy with his kunai. Sakura came to me and took the rag off to ring it out when she dropped it noticing I was awake. She gave me a rather odd stare before coughing. I went to move but I noticed chains on my wrists and ankles…So she had been smart…but that wasn't all…she had forty different chakra needles poked into my legs and lover abdomen. My chakra was flowing out into the open like water onto the titanic.

She had weakened me for a purpose. I rolled by eyes and laid back down. Shit…

"Why are you coming after me Sasuke…" she said quickly. Did I ever mention that her breathe was enchanting…it always smelled of strawberries. Now it had something of a honey and cinnamon sent added. I was compelled to taste her, but my mind screamed of the stupidity of the notion and my body was bound so I gave into my smarter side.

I kept my mouth shut.

"fine don't answer me" she got up and went to the table in the room finishing her preparations for a small dinner.

I sat up with what strength I had left.

"where is the oracle Sakura and why do you have it?" I was going to get my answers, before she got any of hers. However she seemed to smirk at this and any notion her scent had given me the smirk only made it completely erase itself. She was being domineering.

"Last time I checked Sasuke you're the one in chains and im the one having to feed you, by now your chakra should be so low…Keiichi over there could kick your ass…Let me do the interrogating and then ill see if I answer and of your questions along the way."

I mentally knew it wouldn't take me long to start reserving my chakra inside and then break the needles and then the chains. But right now, I was indeed drained. I cursed inwardly. The profanity might have spoiled the kids mind forever.

"Isn't is obvious why im here…" he said curtly.

"yes, now it is….I don't have it Sasuke…your efforts are wasted. Once Naruto comes and we drag you back to Konoha then this entire thing will be a success. I sent a letter while you where asleep." She said with such deliberateness. If I had half a mind I would smack her…but I didn't have it, the only thing I found myself wanted to do was stroke her cheeks and kiss that smirk right off her face.

I found myself watching the two eat. The kid resembled me in many ways, my eyes, hair, and my facial structure…but his hands belonged to someone else entirely. I was sure it was Sakuras…she has to be the mother. I was thinking back to Konoha…I don't remember having had sex with her ever, and I most certainly don't remember it there after. So then how did this kid have my eyes? My features? I was completely brain dead. And nothing of his belonged to Sakura. That made my innards sink a bit. I still didn't know why I felt compelled to watch them, why I still felt my body caring about all this petty stuff. I needed to get that stupid stone and leave…but was it really just a rouse to get me to go back. Tobi would have seen through it wouldn't he have? No I would have too…but it worked…I was confused…and I was weakened…and I was starving, and I was pissed off I was feeling an array of emotions and desires I thought long buried and dead.

They ate in silence. The kid stared back at me eerily.

That night I found Sakura sleeping on the floor with the kid. I couldn't sleep and I obviously would never…my guard could not go down any lower and I was trying to break the last of the chakra needles. The last snap was loud and I thought it might wake Sakura. However she never stirred. Awesome thing about pregnant women…they slept like rocks. But why would she have sex with Naruto…the thought angered me. Why him when she claimed love to me…but that was many years ago. And I didn't care…though I was still jealous. I assured myself it was natural and that I would learn to get over it or deal with it.

As I worked on the last brace on my ankle I heard a shift. Sakura sat up all zombie like. Her hair shifted over her eyes and she stood up not turning around. I gave her a weird look, but if she was going to check on me I wasn't going to act asleep. She turned and her eyes looked dull. She was still in a dream like sleep. I never knew Sakura to sleep walk, Naruto yes…Sakura no.

She walked over to me and I was once again mesmerized by her loving eyes...i wondered if like before she would touch me and make me pass out again, that had been intensely weird, but I was prepared for it. She wore a large sleep shirt and shorts. Her legs where bare and the roundness of her belly was invisible. As she sat down on the corner of the bed she turned slowly to me. I was captured…what spell had this siren cast? I felt my body become frozen. I was able to activate my sharingan and fight the waves of chakra…most ninja would have fallen asleep or passed out due to the sheer force of it. Sakuras hands pressed against my face and she let them slide down my shoulders removing my shirt. My fever had been caused by the overload of chakra and I could feel it spiking again…or was that just my body responding to her hot touch. I could feel it was the second guess seconds later as my shirt was gone and she was moving to sit in my lap. Her eyes faded, clouded over still in sleep she pressed her lips to mine.

In my youth I would have rejoiced at her bravery, then pushed her off as a hindrance to my quest but later return to make her the mother of my new clan. Truth be told it was a race between her and Ino. But today I was screaming profanities and my bad luck. I would take her…because I only now realized why my body still ached for hers…my bond with her had never been broken…never severed correctly. I had allowed myself to think of her while pleasuring myself…I had allowed myself to be captivated thinking that if it was in my head it was ok. Wrong…mistake…

She melded her lips to mine her eyes slowly closing. As hers did I felt mine involuntarily do the same. I rolled by body on top of her and I felt a moan from her lips. I found myself broken from the spell only enough to ask if I had hurt her…gently? My eyes shifted to the boy on the ground sound asleep. She turned my face back and I was fully captive again….this was unfair. I wasn't weak I knew that….or was I? What was this chakra…this spell Sakura had obtained…I hated it and cursed it. It would take months of training to learn to control this…I knew I was giving in.

"now…let us make your second dream come true Sasuke Uchiha…"

She voice echoed in my ears, one hers the other behind it someone else's…she was possessed…but I didn't care. My eyes closed and my arms tightened around her waist. "yes…lets"

* * *

I feel evil. Enjoy…next and maybe last chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

This might just end up being longer…0.0…dunno yet. We will see how it goes.

I had two options; be an average human male and except that I physically wanted her thus the entire night becoming a complete and utter mess, or keep my reputation and perhaps sanity, as well as a decent amount of respect for my name and being and let the entire thing be called rape. I had been in the mists of deciding this when her overwhelming chakra seemed to make us both dizzy.

Honestly, the only reason she beat me is because the amount of chakra she had was more then Naruto had fighting in his tailed beast form. It was almost an everlasting storage, over flowing from its container. It made me certain that the child inside her was Naruto's and that she had consumed the oracle to keep the child alive since she was probably too weak to carry it.

Honestly, if I cared more for her my mind would probably cringe at the thought of Naruto and Sakura together…years of separation hadn't changed the fact I still had little to no affection for the girl beyond friendship and even now, she was less important me then ever.

Still our paths had crossed, and somewhere in my dazed dreaming I knew that they would once again part. But I will give Sakura her due credit. She had changed me, and in a way…if I had stayed, something inside told me I would be with her now. Either way, our distance was irrevocable and binding…in the end we could never be together. Guess that means I give my blessing to the blonde bastard. I know our paths will meet again, I expect them too. I feel it is fate Naruto and I fight once again, finally to the death.

Sakura, no…I had never intended to lay eyes on her again. Sure she had appeared when I was still with Orochimaru, then again later…and I heard vague reports of her growing stronger every day, but I disregarded it as one disregards junk mail and advertisements.

My testosterone was asking me a simple question however… "what is the harm in one night alone with a pretty girl?! You never have to see her again, she is perfectly willing…and she is probably far less demanding then Karin or and you don't have to travel to get to her like you do with Yuuko. Take the chance Sasuke…it couldn't hurt"

Of course, it could hurt. It would provide Sakura with a false illusion that I had some feeling for her inside. She seemed to be easily persuaded by the smallest of notions. I was not going to give her a big notion to believe I cared. Luckily I awoke to find my chakra back in tact.

Sakura was up against the wall, Im not sure how she got all the way across the room, but she hadn't notice me sit up. Sweat beaded down her forehead as blood ran from her lips as it was spattered across the floor. Obviously she had coughed it. She was holding her stomach…something inside made me think how pathetic she looked. Wasn't she supposed to be a medical ninja, and here she couldn't even deal with pregnancy. Yes she was weak…so was her mind, weak. She had always cried and it had never ceased to annoy me. Yet I remembered back to the rage I felt when I had awoken last time to find her beaten and bruised protecting us. Sakura had a strong spirit…something many people lacked, and sometimes something I wondered if I lacked as well.

Perfect. My eyes ignited and I felt the power surge through my body. Sakura was another weak ninja, fighting for a lost cause. When would she grow up and learn that her efforts where futile and the dreams of children. She was weak, I was going to show her that…maybe killing her now would allow her some peace of mind.

Amaterasus flames ignited. Sakura kicked the child back immediately coughing up blood. This would also be a good time to test my technique and see if I was ready to handle my brothers technique.

"You are still weak Sakura, …still so slow…still slowing everyone else down…still believing in lies and naive dreams that could only possibly belong to a child. This time…its over." I soothed perfectly. My patience had been worn down the last few days.

The morning had obviously just dawned, as light still filtered softly through the window. The room was dusty and dirty and it was obvious Sakura had been planning to leave, since her stuff was packed in a corner. Obviously her body attacking itself stopped her as she was headed out the door. I could imagine her opening the door as I lay still on the bed. She would give me that long forlorn look of lost love, then leave promising to save me one day. Sorry Sakura but that day happened the day I found out the truth, your vision of saving…is all wrong.

"KEIICHI NO!"

Amaterasu ignited the kid the moment I looked at him. A surge of power filled me and yet looking as the boy howled out in pain. My heart jumped. I could see he had been trying to attack me, trying so hard to avenge his mother, save her before she died. A flashback of the night of the Uchiha massacre hit me like a thousand boulders. Of course, my face remained emotionless.

The boys screams seemed to ignite an anger inside Sakura. Those flames could not be put out and would kill the boy in seconds. I couldn't care. Sakura wanted to share my pain, let her feel it all on her own as her own son died in front of her.

'_hes not my son'_

Before I had realized what was going on, a green light had broken my Amaterasu around the boy and forced my eyes back to normal. I felt an explosion and suddenly my hand let go of her throat. Sakura was reaching for the child…worry covering her face. The power surged through me…I felt it. And yet, I stared at the flames confused….

To be honest im not sure what happened…The entire morning had gone by in a blur in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I believe those honors belong to Kishimoto alone.

"You tried words, you tried tears, Sakura you cant change him…this idea is ludicrous. It could even get you killed, face it Sakura…even if he comes back, it will be to kill the village or something like that."

"Naruto is the only one who can change him now."

"Even if you say that, why did you do this?! Its stupid Sakura…and its tearing you apart."

"I know I cant reach him, This isn't about getting him to come back,…his dreams…Let him have his revenge, and I will fight against him if I have to…But lets hope one day, this little boy will be the realization of his second dream…the least I can do, is let him know that 'we' tried, and in one way succeeded."

"That makes no sense Sakura…really it doesn't, you sound like you're deranged. Maybe you should see someone about thi-"

"He told me Thank you once…he said it right into my ear….just think of this as my way to say thank you to him…right Keiichi? You are my special thank you to Sasuke Uchiha…for giving me a real reason to be strong and to continue fighting."

"For you Sasuke…"

I was officially confused. This should have been a tear jerking, and completely heart binding moment, and yet all I could feel was anger and frustration at not understanding anything of this. Not one thing.

I opened my eyes and I was once again standing in the mists of one of Sakuras memories or was it?

"Do you have to go…Please don't….Keiichi, you'll die."

"I have to…good bye."

"Keiichi, …."

"hn?"

"I will be waiting" The woman clutched her stomach and watched as the man left. She then walked along the side of the house…the door, following him until he reached the road and there she watched as he jumped up into the trees. She let tears run down her face.

"oh love, I hate you for making me in love with the one man…I can never be together with…yet, …"

The memory faded to darkness.

"I will wait forever".

It was Sakuras voice again, this time I could see her walking towards a village. Three kids came running out, all jet black hair and beautiful onyx eyes.

"Sakura, Sakura!!!"

Their mother came out. She was an Uchiha, I recognized her. She wasn't a shinobi, a simple cousin to someone, I could only remember her when she had occasionally come to visit. It was said she had no Sharingan, and that she was kicked out because of it. Her hair was about her shoulders, raven and soft. Her eyes where as onyx as my mothers had been and she was obviously expecting another child.

Sakura stood and smiled.

"You have done so much for me…" She whispered eyeing the woman's belly.

"You forget Sakura, it was my clan also…Child number four…Chidori is expecting as well, though she is from the Hyuuga clan I have no doubts that the same effect can be expected…we can finally bring back the Uchiha line and its all thanks to you."

"What about that…vial"

The woman shook her head. She sighed. "the elder brothers vial worked fine as you know with Keiichi…Im afraid the younger however did not…im sorry." She looked like she too was sad about it.

"Its alright…this is enough…I just feel sad that none of them will ever know who their true fathers where…it must all stay a secret." Sakura looked happy and was watching as the kids continued to dance and sing around her feet regardless of the fact she was ignoring them.

"Tell me, was that vial of a child…I mean, a young man maybe in his younger teens…?" The woman seemed curious.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura said bending down to play with a few of the kids as they handed her flowers and gave her smiles and shouted thing of no importance.

"that is possibly why it didn't work…he was too young. You must have gotten it from when they took the Chuunin Exams…do you have a later sample from any possible Jounin Exams?" The woman asked hopeful again.

"It was Sasuke's vial…he left before the Chuunin exams where over, how could I?" Sakura looked sad and patted on childs head.

"Hey there Keiichi…I heard you developed your Sharingan. You are 7 now...Im very proud, you harness those skills and one day I will take you all back to Konoha with me…and train you all properly" She smiled and stood up and turned to leave.

"Im sorry I cant stay longer Satori, next time ill be taking Keiichi with me…"

"don't worry about it, where are you going this time?!" the woman asked cautiously…

Sakuras answer was blurred out.

I got it now. I saw it all, why that kid reminded me of me. Sakura had gone all sentimental and delusional and in some small hope of being closer to me she took the sperm samples all Uchiha's had given at the exams as part of a mandatory medical and created a new clan. Now Sakura had gone to get the Oracle so that she could have a child with my vial. It made me want to laugh. Was she that desperate, like the wife who gets pregnant to save a bad marriage…that was just hilarious.

I awoke to find Sakura hovering over the boy. He looked fine and yet Sakuras body was once again shaking with a heavy fever. Sasuke could only bend down. She was too pathetic to even kill.

"I didn't do it to make you come back…so don't even start" She snarled as soon as I stood over her.

"hn." Was my only reply as I went to walk past her.

"The oracle…" oh right, why I was here. I flashed back letting my arm slam her once again against the wall this time leaning into it with my blade against the unconscious boys chest.

"Where is it Sakura?!" I soothed out.

"Inside me Sasuke…cant you see it with those eyes of yours…I disguised it as the chakra of a baby so that no one would notice it surgically implanted in my womb…I did it so I could get it and find a new way to hold surgical procedures…I am on the brink of a new discovery Sasuke…to change the world of medics, to make a mark for me…I wont let you have it" She was kicking and screaming, but the last burst of light had been the last of both their chakras. I had half a mind to snap her neck right there and then rip the oracle from her.

I rather her feel the pain as I cut her. She needed to be taught a lesson about dealing into messes not her own. I let my hand, still holding the sword, graze up her belly. Suddenly I pressed my blade into her soft skin and Sakura forced out a cough of blood. My hand slowly pressed into the deep cut finding the rock inside her with ease. She was breathing heavily and I noticed her body trying to heal itself. Sakura winced and I let her drop. She fell to the floor as I held in my hand the Oracle. I stepped over her and into the hall way.

There stood the kid. I had forgotten him….

"Live, and someday, grow to have eyes like me, and then….come and find me." Not the exact words but close enough. I felt like I was doing something right. I looked back into the room.

"thankyou…sakura…."


End file.
